Dark Centurion
The fall of Celestia scarred the Celestian people, leading many to turn from the Goddess's grace. Centuries later some have seen the error of their ways and seek true redemption in the Goddess's light. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Dark Celestian Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities:' Immune: Fire, Immune: Knockdown *'Unique Actions: 'Flaming Javelin, Shield Bash *'Potions: 'Phalanx Phial *'Movement Points:' 7 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B1R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B1R *'Dexterity:' 1B1R *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Dark Centurion has high offense of of 2B1R STR and above average defense of 2R ARM. Although he does not have a basic missile attack, he uses DEX with his offensive unique actions and has below average 1B1R DEX. He is immune to Fire and Knockdown. Although he no longer has his wings, the Centurion still has an above average 7 movement. '''Abilities: Flaming Javelin increases the Centurion's offense to 2B1R DEX and inflicts Fire on a missile 6 attack. Due to its cheap 1 AP cost, this allows the Centurion to focus on DEX as an offensive stat and use Flaming Javelin in place of his basic melee attack. Shield Bash increases the Centurion's offense to 2B2R STR (3.67 avg/10 max) and inflicts Knockdown. The Centurion can use Shield Bash to Blast high defense monsters, but may need to focus on STR as an offensive stat to ensure Shield Bash stays relevant. Potion: Phalanx Phial is a support potion that grants an Augment Wave 5 Pull 4. This will only affect friendly targets, but does so in a large, 24 square range. This may be used by heroes to grant other heroes additional movement by Pulling them either towards the next objective or Pulling them away from a monster into safety. As it is a support potion, it may be used multiple times during the heroes' activation. Likewise, due to its large range, the heroes will need to be careful to position to not Pull heroes unexpectedly and to make sure they have enough movement after using the potion to avoid being grouped for Consul AOE. At the same time, being grouped can be advantageous for Aura Buffs. Strategy: '''The Centurion is a hybrid melee ranged Blaster Tank Debuffer Control STR/DEX hero. He should use '''Flaming Javelin in place of his basic melee attack and Shield Bash high defense targets. Either ability will falloff if the Centurion only focuses on DEX or STR. The Centurion can focus on Flaming Javelin '''to deal ranged, Fire attacks. The Centurion can also focus on '''Shield Bash '''to Blast and Knockdown key monsters. The Centurion can rely on his immunities and above average defense to Tank while giving his party access to his support potion for control. '''Phalanx Phial '''should be used to increase the party's mobility as needed. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Centurion increases offense with STR and DEX and defense with ARM. As he has no AOE attacks and is already able to deal two status effects, other heroes may be better suited to use equipment status effects. If the party plans to use his potion a lot, consider giving him an additional potion slot. '''Limitations: '''The Centurion's biggest limitation is lack of AOE. As a hybrid, he enjoys a high offense starting ranged and melee attack, but one will typically drop off as the monsters increase in strength and he focuses on one stat over the other. As a Tank he does not have actions to increase his defense and his immunities are situational. '''Party: The Centurion can fill the Blaster or Tank STR/DEX role in a party. He is reliant on his party to fill the AOE and Healer roles. Consider using him in an Aura Buff heavy party and using Phalanx Phial as a way to move party members with active auras outside of their normal activation so the party always benefits from the buffs. Alternate Profile Herald of Vulcanis Available Through Herald of Vulcanis Expansion __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heroes